Finding Home
by Shakayla
Summary: This is a scene addition that tells what happened when the camera cut away on the love scene at the end of the movie.


Finding Home

Rating: M

Disclaimers: I don't own them…just sharing what happened after the camera cut away (regretfully LOL) from the bedroom scene at the end of the movie.

Summary: This was a one-shot I wrote for a friend who has fallen in love (as have I) with the movie Hope Springs. If you haven't seen it...what are you waiting for? Meryl Streep is amazing as always and Tommy Lee Jones makes a great curmudgeon! LOL And I apologize, in advance, for all of the POV flip-flops...

* * *

"Finding Home"

Kay felt as though she were dreaming when she felt Arnie's weight at the edge of the bed. The light filtering in through the window allowed her to see his face in shadow. There was a look on his face…one she hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime.

Needing to see if it was real…if he was real, she reached out and tentatively touched his arm. Her fingers encountered warmth. If a dream, it was the most realistic one she had ever had. At her touch, he leaned forward…soft lips brushing against hers…testing the waters, wanting to see if she would reject him – send him away. Part of her was tempted – just to avoid the pain that might come in a few short minutes. The night in the fancy hotel remained fresh in her mind and taking that kind of rejection again...just not possible.

Desperately, she wanted him to want _her._

The phrase, "You don't know what you've got until it's gone" repeated again and again through Arnie's mind. Kay looked so desperately unhappy…had looked unhappy for the longest time now. But for the first time, he truly feared losing her. History between them be damned, he remembered the words of the good doctor and knew he had to do everything in his power to try. Kay deserved that. Their marriage deserved that.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her initial reaction. As her hand brushed against his arm, he knew it was now or never. She looked breathtaking, bathed in the light from the window. Her lips were full and he wanted to kiss her…needed to kiss her. Leaning in he brushed against her lips and, heaven help him, she kissed him back. Her response spurred him on and he deepened the kiss. She tasted so good. When her hand slid up his arm to his face and his glasses were removed, the simple action sent a small spark of desire through his body.

She felt the change…the moment when she knew he was willing to try…that his mind was fully engaged…only time would tell if his body would fully commit as well. One last try…she was willing to give it one last try. His glasses removed, she used her hand to pull him down to the bed with her and kissed him, hoping against all hope this time would be different...

Kiss after kiss built the flames of desire. God how he loved the way her breath caught and the small sounds of pleasure she made as their mouths danced to a song as old as time itself. It was time for the true test…the make or break it. He lifted slightly so he could see her. Her cerulean eyes were dark and cloudy, a haze of arousal coloring them to the deepest of blues; lips full and slightly swollen from ardent kisses; and the freckles on her heaving chest looked beautiful against the white of her nightgown. He saw the expectant look on her face and knew exactly what she needed to hear…the truth, "You are beautiful."

Kay almost burst with joy and tears at his admission. He was looking directly at her and she could feel his arousal pressing against her center, even through the layers of their night clothes. He thought she was beautiful…he may have never said any sweeter words to her – definitely never any words that meant more to her than those did at that moment in time. She kissed him with abandon, her hands moving constantly on his back as she held him close to her body. Needing to feel him even deeper, she bent her knees and spread them to make room for him. As Artie's hand slid down her body to her thigh every nerve ending went on alert.

She was so sexy. His demure, domesticated and up until recently meek wife had somehow transformed herself into a sexy vixen that he needed to touch everywhere possible. His had slid down her side, relishing the slight curve of her breast he grazed during the journey. It was her legs though… god they were so long and beautiful and right now they were opening for him. He could feel her knees by his hips and he gripped her thigh to hold her even closer. He heard her gasp as he pulled it higher…it was the same gasp he heard that night in the cheap motel room…a night when she had pleased herself. Pleased herself because he had been a fool and stopped their exercise after she had aroused him to the point where he had felt the strongest urge to take her right then and there. Tonight he wanted to be responsible for those beautiful sounds coming from her lips.

Every nerve ending in Kay's body felt alive. Arnie's erection was hot and heavy against her center and the natural moves of their bodies as they kissed created the most delicious friction beginning to wind the coil deep inside of her tighter and tighter. When his hand slipped from its hold on her outer thigh to inner and then lower, she couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure. It had been so long since he had touched her there. His fingers slid through her curls as his body rested heavily on hers. His face was tucked in the curve of her shoulder and she knew he was concentrating on bringing her pleasure.

Did she have any idea how turned on he got when he heard the gasps of pleasure coming from her well kissed lips? He buried his head next to her because he knew if he watched her face as she came, it would be all over for him. It had been too long and he wanted this to be perfect. So he inhaled the traces of perfume on her neck, listened to her breath catch, and focused on the feel of her silken folds against his fingers. She was already aroused…just from their kisses, he could tell by the dampness between her legs. As he delved deeper, he was rewarded with the first moan of pleasure – that moan went straight to his groin. His fingers found the tiny nerve center and circled…

"Mmmm….ah…Arnie…please…"

He lifted slightly to look at her face, "Kay?"

She forced her eyes to focus…dear God he wouldn't stop, would he? She would kill him right here and now with her bare hands if need be. "Yes Arnold?"

"I want to make this a night you will never forget. Will you trust me to do that for you?"

Kay wasn't sure what he meant. Already it was a far better night than she had had in years. She reached up and unbuttoned his pajama top, exposing his hot flesh to her touch. "Arnie, you are well on your way to doing that right now…please don't stop. Please…"

Realizing her misunderstanding of his words, he pulled back and sat on his knees. Her legs were on either side and he could see her sex glistening in the moonlight. The desire to taste her and feel those long beautiful legs shudder around him gave him renewed energy and control. He removed the pajama top and let his hands slide under her gown, pushing it higher on her body until she had to lift slightly to remove it. "My god, you are so incredibly beautiful." To emphasize his point, his hands cupped her heaving breasts as his thumbs teased the tips into tight knots. His voice was husky and laced with love and lust, "I have zero intention of stopping, Kay. We have years to make up for and I have so many things to set right with you. I know I haven't earned it of late, but will you trust me?"

Arnie was looking at her like he did when they were younger…like he wanted to crawl inside of her and consume her from the inside out. As long as he didn't stop, he could ask the world of her right now and she would move heaven and earth to give it to him. "I do, Arnie…I do."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, enjoying the way her breasts cushioned his body. Slowly, he broke the kiss and began to rain kisses along her neck and chest. He heard her approval as she murmured words of encouragement and lifted her hips in a slow rhythm as her body prepared for what she believed was coming next. His lips closed around one of the tight nipples eliciting a gasp again.

"Oh Arnie…mmmm….feels so good. Missed you…"

A momentary flash of guilt swept across him as he realized that they had deprived each other of years of pleasure. They were so good together – how had the daily grind of life succeeded in pulling them apart. Never again! If he had anything to say about it…and he always had something to say about everything.

Kay was in heaven. Arnie was paying homage to her body and she knew it wouldn't be long now until they would be joined in the most blissful way. His lips on her breasts sent waves of desire pooling at her center, the coil was strung so tightly now she feared her neighbors across the street may hear her release. She just couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. As Arnie moved to the other breast, he sucked gently and her nails imbedded deeper into his shoulders.

She felt him move lower, kissing the sensitive undersides of her breasts. He said something, but as his mouth was so close to her skin, she couldn't quite make it out. She felt slightly self-conscious as he moved lower, his tongue swirling in her belly button. "Arnie…?" she managed to eek out in a deep throaty voice.

He was so close now…he could smell her arousal and it turned him on even more. He heard her voice calling his name. He needed at least one taste before she made him stop. Gently separating the curls, his tongue made a long, lollipop like stroke of her sex…it was warm and silky and he knew one taste would never be enough. But he had learned enough to know he needed to respect her. Lifting his head slightly, he returned her question "Kay?"

"I…I'm not sure….Arnie. I wasn't able to do this for you…it doesn't seem right."

He saw a tear gathering in the corner of her eye, the fears and traumas of the past haunting her. He kissed her quivering thigh, "Shhhh….it's alright. I want to do this for you…you don't have to reciprocate. This is about you and your pleasure. Please, Kay…let me taste you."

He seemed so earnest, so sincere. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't expect her to do this for him. She had never shown an interest in this before…but maybe by allowing him to try, it would open up a new world for the two of them. "Okay, Arnie...for you, I'll try."

"Just lay back and enjoy. I'll listen to your sounds and your body to guide me. If you want to stop, just say."

Kay nodded and lay back, feeling nervous and slightly apprehensive. That lasted for about thirty seconds as Arnie worked some sort of voodoo magic on her that made her forget her name. His mouth nibbled and sucked, alternating his efforts with his fingers and tongue. Her entire world centered on Arnie's mouth on her and just a few minutes later…

"ARNIE! Oh god…yes…mmmm….Oh…please…please…stop…can't take…any…more."

It was even better than he had imagined. Her body convulsed around him as her essence coated his tongue. His hands on her inner thighs kept her from crushing his head, but gave him the benefit of feeling her legs spasm all the way to her toes. With one final kiss to her sex, he rolled enough to allow him to remove his pants and quickly return to the cradle of her legs while she was still trembling from her orgasm.

A fine sheen of sweat now covered her body and Arnie wanted to meld his body to hers. "Are you ready, Kay?"

Somehow she opened her eyes to see her husband, the love of her life, kneeling before her. His dark skin and still somewhat muscular body trembling with anticipation as he coated his velvety hardness with her juices. "Make love to me, Arnie…please…"

He buried himself in one firm stroke, sending spikes of pleasure radiating throughout their joined bodies. Kay looked up to see Arnie's eyes closed tight and panic spread through her body. "Arnie…no…please…look at me."

His eyes flew open at the alarm in her voice. "Shh…Kay, it's okay. I'm just trying to control my body to make this last. It's not you...Well, it is…you're so beautiful…I can't contain myself."

Something in the way he said it and the look on his face, made her believe it was true. "Okay," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Just give me a second and it will be okay." Turning his thoughts momentarily to tax season and some of his worst clients brought his raging libido back into control. A few cleansing breaths and then he opened his eyes. "You feel so good around me, Kay. It's like I've found home again."

Kay breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking at her and she could still feel the proof of his desire for her buried deep in her body. She raised her bent knees to allow him even more penetration, "Welcome home, Arnie…welcome home."

Needing no further encouragement, he moved in and out of her body at a measured pace. His eyes alternated from her face which was being beautifully contorted with pleasure as she built towards her release again and her breasts which bounced so erotically with each thrust. Feeling her inner walls tighten around him, he knew she was close. He moved his hands so they were under her knees – spreading her even wider, he held on tightly and used her knees as leverage as he drove into her welcoming body again and again.

Kay's back arched and she cried out, "ARNIE!" as the pleasure washed over her again. He watched as her head tossed back and forth on the pillow…sooo very sexy. Her body tightened mercilessly around him and sent him over the edge.

"Kay!"

He collapsed completely on her and before he could roll away, she wrapped those long arms around him and held him close. Their labored breathing filled the now quiet room. "I love you so much, Arnie."

"I love you too, Kay."

The End


End file.
